(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a quantum rod sheet, a backlight unit including the quantum rod sheet, a display device including the backlight unit and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting display (“OLED”), an electrowetting display (“EWD”), an electrophoretic display (“EPD”), an embedded micro-cavity display (“EMD”), and a nano-crystal display (“NCD)”, have been developed from a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) type using a cathode ray tube.
Among the various types of flat panel display, the LCD, which is one of the most widely used types, has characteristics, such as miniaturization, weight lightening, and low power consumption. In general, the LCD is a device, in which an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal material disposed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode thereof such that an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is changed, and transmittance of light is thereby controlled to display an image.
In the LCD, a liquid crystal panel does not emit light therefrom, and the liquid crystal panel thereby includes a backlight unit for providing light to the liquid crystal panel. Among the various types of flat panel display, other light receiving type display devices may include the backlight unit.
The backlight unit typically includes a light source and a plurality of optical sheets to improve luminance of light provided from the light source and to distribute the light substantially uniformly over an entire region thereof. Among the optical sheets, an optical sheet that may be used to improve the luminance (e.g., a luminance enhancement film) is typically substantially expensive, which may lead to an increase in manufacturing costs of the display device.
In a backlight unit configured to generate white light, the backlight unit typically includes a light emitting diode (“LED”) that emits light having a specific wavelength and a phosphor that changes the light having the specific wavelength emitted from the LED into the white light to provide the white light.